


The Apple of My Eye

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Priscilla (The Witcher), F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rosemary and Thyme | Chameleon (The Witcher), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, heterosexuality? in my gay kink fic? more likely than you’d think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Oh, well…. You certainly know where to put it, and it’s not a bad size…. But it wasn’t earth shattering.The Apple of My EyeSomething or someone that one cherishes above all others
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Priscilla
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	The Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Here we get to start Witcher 3, which I’m superrrrrr excited about because it’s a pretty far from the games. It’s actually the further I’ve strayed from canon so far and it's gonna be ROUGH for all Bois. 
> 
> All you need to know about the end of Witcher 2 is that Geralt ended up breaking up with Triss once he regained his memory (and also Yen is back now).

Closing his eyes, Dandelion leaned his head back over the edge of the tub. Priscilla was sprawled in his lap, her breathing even, eyes closed. He slowly stroked his hand through her hair with a sigh.

“You’re exhausting, Dandelion,” she murmured, eyes fluttering open.

“Ha!” he sniggered. “My lady, I take that as the utmost complement in these matters.”

She pushed herself up, tracing her fingers down his chest, stopping just shy of his navel. “But you’re not the most inventive.”

Dandelion shot up. “I beg your pardon!” he demanded, grabbing her wrists. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, well….” She smiled. “You certainly know where to put it, and it’s not a bad size…. But it wasn’t earth shattering.”

“Well,” he said, straightening up. “I take that as a challenge-”

“I’d hoped you would.”

He pulled her legs around his waist, pulling her closer, his hands sliding between the water to rub at her clit. “How about I tell you what I’m going to do with you tomorrow night?”

“Why not tonight?” She seemed caught off guard, tilting her head.

He grinned. “It would be a waste of a warm bath, my lovebird.”

She sighed. “Very well, as long as you intend to carry through with it.”

Dandelion’s lips pressed against her neck as he breathed, “I’ll pick you up at the theatre-”

“How original,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“We’ll come back here,” he said, “I’ll introduce you to all the women downstairs, so that they know exactly what they’re missing.”

“That sounds like your fantasy, not mine.” 

Dandelion pinched the inside of her thigh, digging his fingernails into her soft skin. “Then I’ll carry you up the stairs. Lay you out, naked on silken sheets… perhaps I’ll even run a gag in your mouth….”

“Gag me?!” she seemed startled, but didn’t say no.

Latching onto her reaction, Dandelion continued, “Lay you out, naked on silken sheets….” His fingers curled inside her, causing her to gasp and lurch against him. “I’d take you apart,” he murmured, “very slowly.”

“Mmmmm.”

He kept stroking her slowly, watching her eyes as she curled into him until finally she climaxed with a sob, throwing her head back and gasping.

Dandelion grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

“That was…. Tame,” she said after a moment.

“Tame!” he squeaked.

“I’ve got a better idea,” she challenged.

“Oh?” Dandelion raised an eyebrow. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I know what you want, pretty boy.” Her hand wrapped around his cock and he let out a soft gasp.

“I want you, my songbird,” he purred.

“You’ll pick me up at the theatre, bring me back here,” she tilted her head, eyes gleaming, and slowly ran one finger up the length of his cock.

“We’ll slip in the back, so Zoltan doesn’t see us, and sneak up stairs-”

“We don’t have to sneak.”

“It’s more fun that way,” she said with a smile. “Then you’re going to undress for me, slowly, carefully.”

“It’s more fun if I pull it off in a hurry,” he said with a pout.

“Oh you big, spoiled boy,” she laughed, hands splashing out of the water to rest on his shoulders. “You’re not used to being told no, are you?”

“I’m going to sit at that desk you love so much, where you’ve been writing your love sonnets-”

“Ballads!”

She raised an eyebrow.

“They’re ballads about the White Wolf,” he muttered sullenly. “I’m the only one Geralt trusts to be his biographer.”

Priscilla rolled her eyes. “Very well,” she said, “I’ll sit at your ballad writing desk, and you’re going to show me exactly how skilled your mouth is.”

“What shall I sing for you?”

She kissed him, tightening her grip on his cock. “Who said anything about singing?” she whispered. “You’re going to slip under my skirts and put your tongue to use.”

He shivered, both because of her words and because of the hand on his cock.

“And maybe, if you’re a good boy, I’ll show you the rest of your surprise.” He moaned and spilled against her hand.

For a few moments they laid together in bliss, until Priscilla finally yawned and shifted. “The water’s getting cold, Dandelion.”

“You know,” he said. “I was at sorceress’ once and she had a tub where the tap ran hot water. I think that we should add that when we remodel the Rosemary and Thyme."

“And what were you doing in a sorceress’ bathtub?” snickered Priscilla.

“I was with Geralt!” he said quickly. “He-” his mind spun, trying to find something to say other than the truth, that he’d been recovering from a traumatic heat “-it was a friend of his, Triss Merigold.”

“Oh really?” Priscilla laughed, hopping out of the tub and striding away for her clothes. "A friend of _Geralt's_." Dandelion watched her for a minute, his eyes transfixed on the way the water droplets formed on her skin, rolling across her ass. _Ballad worthy_ , he decided.

He climbed out of the tub after her, ringing water out of his hair before finding his clothes.

“I’m expected to perform,” said Priscilla. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dandelion followed her to the door and bid her goodnight, then turned around and glanced out the window with a lovesick sigh.

Sitting in the open window was a letter.

He blinked. He hadn’t noticed anything was amiss before. Glancing around, he picked it up. His name was written on the outside in simple, but elegant handwriting. With a frown, he ripped it open.

> _Dandelion,_
> 
> _I know you may not believe this is from me (and I can’t risk putting my name to paper), so I’ll prove it to you._
> 
> _You put flowers in my hair and threw me my own ball when G refused to take me with him. You even let me have a sip of vodka, as long as I promised not to tell G._
> 
> _I’ve never told anyone, and I doubt you have either (G would have been furious with you, after all)._
> 
> _I’ll be back tomorrow. I need to speak with you. Alone._

His heart pounded in his chest. “Ciri,” he whispered, his promises of an evening with Priscilla forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOO Pricilla. 
> 
> Alright so I can’t ignore Dandelion’s relationship with Priscilla (as much as I might want to). So I thought I should start this by explaining some of my thoughts. 
> 
> Priscilla is proof that CDPR thinks Dandelion is one dimensional and incapable of having non-sexual relationships with women. She’s based on Essi Daven from the books, the biggest difference being that Dandelion’s love for Essi is PLATONIC (her calls her his sister for fuck’s sake). It makes me very angry that CDPR would base a character on her and then make Dandelion have the hots for her. 
> 
> So……. Here’s my Dandelion (this is all head canon). 
> 
> I see him as aromatic/grey-romantic.
> 
> Now, don’t laugh, I’ll explain. I think he confuses sexual lust with love, and therefore falls in “love” with every pretty man or woman he meets. 
> 
> So he meets Priscilla and is vaguely reminded of Essi, gets into a fling, then eventually realizes that he’s not in love with her and has to break it off before he hurts her. 
> 
> I really think CDPR added Priscilla in because they realized how fucking gay Dandelion seemed. Like, they spent the first two games telling us that he’s a womanizer but the only character he pines after is Geralt. Bisexual disaster, clearly. So they made him borderline obsessed with her (its even implied that he did the whole "settle down and run a tavern thing" for her sake). I digress. 
> 
> Clearly he's running a tavern because it's his next "adventure" and he will eventually get bored of it like he does with everything else.
> 
> Also I absolutely made up the bit about Dandelion throwing a mini party for Ciri…. but it’s totally something he would do. Granted Ciri was a teenager at the time, so she was already way more mature than him.


End file.
